


"Lovely"

by Number_Twelve



Series: The Umbrella Academy Oneshots & others [17]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Apocalypse, Aren't I a sucker for these two???, Comfort/Angst, Gen, Heavy Angst, Hurt Vanya Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy Gets A Hug, Number Five | The Boy Needs A Hug, POV Number Five | The Boy, Problems, Vanya Hargreeves Deserves Better, Vanya Hargreeves Gets a Hug, Vanya Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Young Number Five | The Boy, sibling bonds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:08:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26162401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Number_Twelve/pseuds/Number_Twelve
Summary: (AU)Everything is gone. Not a single soul on sight.The world is dead, and the only one in it is Five and the ghosts of the past.At least, that's what he thought...(oryet another sibling relationship fic featuring Vanya and Five. I really am a sucker for these two, aren't I?)Inspired by Lovely (Billie and Khaled)
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy & Vanya Hargreeves
Series: The Umbrella Academy Oneshots & others [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1885216
Comments: 2
Kudos: 71





	"Lovely"

The world was gone.  
It was ruined.  
Broken.  
In flames.

Ashes fell from the sky, the cold, cruel wind blowing at Five. He kneeled before what he had called home just minutes ago. Now it was rubble consumed by fire, the sky falling upon him, crushing him. Tears were making their way to his eyes as he bowed his head, shoulders trembling with each sob that left his body. He stayed there for what felt like ages, weeping at the steps of the ruined mansion he had ran out of minutes ago.

He wanted to get back home. Wanted to hear his siblings' voices telling him that it had been a silly nightmare and that there was nothing to worry about, that they were all fine.

But hoping and wishing didn't work. Five was thirteen, and all of this... it felt far too real to be a nightmare. He got to his feet, knees trembling. Maybe he woukd find someone else? Maybe his siblings were out of the house, breathing and alive? But one look at the barren, destroyed land and something- the now small, logical voice in his head- told him that there was little chance that wouold even happen. He stumbled down the destroyed streets. They had been so happy when he had seen them time traveling. He could barely even recognize them. He walked without his usual confidence, feet kicking up ashes, having tol step ove loose bits of rubble, stumbling over unseen things, eyes tearing up every now and then.

"Klaus?!" he called, desperation in his voice. "Lu-Luther?! Please, someone…" he took a deep, shaky breath, wiping his tears away. It was so painful. Seeing, breathing, hearing, feeling-

It was so painful.

He reached what had once been a beautifully built theater, the thing destroyed, rubble and fire left where it had stood. Bodies where thrown around, severed limbs and body parts. Five had seen death before. But now he just stood there, a school boy admist a tragedy, his hands reaching up to firmly clamp over his mouth as his stomach protested. Tears stung his eyes, the death all around him- of hundreds, millions of _innocents_ \- far too overwhelming. He backed away, but then a familiar face caught his eye.

He couldn't understand why, but something told him that he had known this person before. He approached the body, almost intact, dust, debris and soot covering him. 

It was Luther.

It was an older version of Luther and he was dead.

Five had never trully liked Luther- they barked at one another like angry dogs, though not as much as Diego and Luther did- but the sight of him dead was enough to make his eyes sting with tears. He turned around.

All around him where the bodies of his deceased siblings. Allison, Klaus and Diego. He couldn't see Ben nor Vanya. They were probably buried under the debris. Five was numb with grief.

"Hey there, little one." a melodic voice said somewhere from behind him. Five whiped around, breathing shaky and ragged. A woman stood not far from him. She was dressed in blinding, white clothes, her skin pale. A violin was tucked in her arm, and her dark brown hair flowed with the wind. Five remained silent, unable to utter a word. 

"Little one?" the woman asked again, head tilting, as if with curiosity. "Why are you out here in the cold?"

"Va-Vanya…?" Five asked, hands dropping to his sides.

"Who's that, little one?" the woman- Vanya?- asked him.

"You- you don't remember me?" Five asked, wiping at his eyes.

"From a past life." she replied. "But I am afraid that I am not Vanya. My name is White Violin."

"Why are you still alive? E-everyone's-"

"Death. Such a complicated song. The notes are harsh, damage my strings." Vanya- White Violin…?- said, as if unduisturbed by the fact that they were surrounded by bodies. "But... it's beautiful in it's own way, little one. Flowers may grow from the bodies of the deceased, give way to new life."

"You are creeping me out," Five muttered, taking a step back.

"It comes, unpredictable." White Violin said, lowering the violin. "Snuffs out one's candle. It can't be controlled much either. A powerful thing, yet so weak. Death can't be the only one to take one's life, little one. A king can order a kill. An assassin will murder. And our siblings, they snuffed out my life the moment I was thrown in their shadows."

"What do you-?"

"Yet they crawled back to me." she said. A sigh escaped he mouth and she sat on a large stone, resting the violin by her feet and looking up at the ashen sky. "I hated myself. I hated everyone, even if I couldn't bring myself to think it before. Too weak, too small. They killed little Vanya Hargreeves themselves by leaving her in the dark." she closed her eyes and for a second she looked more like herself. Yet she opened her eyes and they were cold, sorrowful. She stayed silent, staring up at the sky. Five stood there, afraid of what he should do next.  
Why was she still alive?

"Life and death. One can't exist with the other." She said. There was a silence, filled in by the wind and the cackling of flames. Vanya shut her eyes once more, remaining like that for longer. Something trickled down her cheek. A tear. When she opened her eyes, they were back to the normal shade Five had learned to see.

"Something they failed to understand." she finally said. She looked away from the falling sky, looking at Five. "Don't forget that, brother." She then stood, picking up her fiolin, walking away. Five stood there, stunned, but ran after her.

"Please don't leave me-!" he gasped as he reached her. 

"You don't want to be around me, Five." she said, keeping her back to him. "I'm not trully here. This is the product of neglect and pain. I… I would like you to continue living. Being with me would mean death." she looked back at him. "Go back to our siblings. Find what they have at hand. Give them a burial, honor their spirits." she fully turned around, dropping the violin. It shattered at her feet like glass as she gently took his hands.

"I'll be around. I always was. Take your time, brother. I'll wait."

"Vanya…"

"I'll wait." she let go of him, turning and walking away. Five stood there, unable to process what had just happened. He found that his legs were automatically taking him back to his siblings. Found a glass eye clutched in Luther's bloodied hand. He doubted he would be able to unearth them, setting to burying them under stones and whatever he could find. He dug out a knife from inside Diego's pockets, muttering an apology to his staring brother, then set to looking for a piece of wood.

He looked at his siblings' last spot, unable to cry. He would for days, weeks, months, years, remembering the large, wooden plank he had stuck into the ground. He had carved his siblings' names, as well as his own.

He was no longer the innocent(ish) boy who had ran from home. 

That boy had died along with his siblings.

"Five?" That was Vanya, her pale hand landing on his shoulder. 

"What are you truly?" Five asked quietly. "Are you part of my imagination or are you here?"

"A little of both. But my time will come and soon it will be just you." Five whiped his head around, eyes terrified. 

"What do you mean?"

"I won't be dead. Go back. Fix what's been broken. Save me, our siblings. The rest of the world. I'll be with you for now, little one. I am part of this world now. But you must learn to rise alone." 


End file.
